Stepfathers, Stepbrothers, and Inns
by Riku Harada
Summary: Daisuke and Dark are sent to his mother’s inn to watch over it for a year while she’s on vacation. Somehow, their mother forgets to mention it’s an ALL GIRLS dormitory. They has to deal with Riku, Risa, and a few of Emiko’s friendsRiku x Daisuke? Riku x D
1. Call From Emiko

**AuThOrS**** n0tE – **_Hey, I am taking a break from my story 'Flying with no wings' and writing this. This is kind of based on the 'Love Hina' plot, read Love Hina if you want to know why. Couples will be decided by **me **because they said something like voting was banned from so I'm taking any chances, lol. _

**DiScLaImEr – **_I do not own D.N. Angel or Love Hina._

**SuMmArY – **Daisuke and Dark are sent to his mother's inn to watch over it for a year while she's on vacation. Somehow, their mother forgets to mention it's an ALL GIRLS dormitory. They has to deal with Riku, Risa, and a few of Emiko's friends Riku x Daisuke? Riku x Dark? Risa x Daisuke?

Inn Girls: **NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE FANMADE, THEY WERE EITHER IN THE MANGA OR ANIME! **Menou (Episode 5, Volume 4), Ritsuko, Miyuki Sawamura, Riku Harada, Risa Harada.

Chapter 1: pArT 1

He should have known his mom calling was a bad thing.

First of all, Daisuke Niwa had to go to his mom's inn and be the landlord for a year while his mom was on vacation. Second of all, he got no payment for it. Third, and definitely the worst?

He had to take his step-brother, Dark.

Yes, Daisuke's mom decided before she met Kosuke to go out with some idiot, get pregnant, and then forced to leave the baby with the other guy. Daisuke never met the person, but he was sure his stepfather was an idiot. (1)

_"WHHHAT?"__ Daisuke yelled, causing his tutor, as well as Commander of the Police Force, Satoshi Hiwatari, to look at him strangely._

_"Dai, honey, it's not that bad! I'm just going to be away from a year!" Emiko's cheerful voice said._

_"A YEAR!"_

_"It was supposed to be two, but… well, anyway, here's what I have scheduled. Tomorrow, you will meet your stepbrother, along with your stepfather, and then go to my inn with your stepbrother!"_

_Daisuke was confused._

_"What…! Stepfather! I don't have a stepfather!"_

_"Uh, Dai, that will be explained later.."_

_"Wait… what stepfather!"_

_Emiko had already hung up, causing Daisuke to groan in annoyance._

Daisuke was now waiting for his stepfather and stepbrother to arrive. He had to cancel his tutoring, (2) and explain it all to Satoshi.

He groaned when the doorbell rang. Getting up to answer it, he was surprised at the familiar man he saw when he opened the door.

_I made it short because I wanted a little cliffhanger. Ha, take a wild guess! It could even be Takeshi! Lol_

**nExT**** – Daisuke meets his stepfather!**

(1) His stepfather will come as a surprise to you!

(2) Yes, he may be a good student, but his mom expects him to get all A's.


	2. Meeting With Riku

Authors Note: D Hey thanks everyone for all of the reviews! I will individually thank all of you at the end of this Authors Note. Ahem, and if I spell Menou's name wrong, it's not my fault, don't kill me! I am too lazy to get Book 6 out Hahaha. Well, there may be slow updates due to family business, and definitely no updates on Friday, Saturday and maybe Sunday because my friend is coming over. A note, did I already said that Daisuke is older? lol he's like… 18…. ages were changed.

**Mood: Ah, feeling okay. D**

**Scheduled: Sleepovers! Hahaha, No, I am not a girly-girl.**

**_Lady Lithe _**_– Thank you so much for the review!_

**_Kitedragon – _**_Yeah, I wanted to make the summary point out it was like Love Hina. Hahaha, it'll just be his step dad, but not a REAL dad._

**_Shimmering Solitude – _**_Hahaha omg! Thanks for telling me Ritsuko's last name I honestly had no idea!_

**_lil-saturn-goddess – _**_Thanks!_

_Chapter 2: A Meeting With Riku_

Daisuke's face immediately dropped when he saw the tall man with a slender figure, and a menacing smile. His glasses hid his eyes, giving a cold tone.

It was Hiwatari's dad.

Daisuke had met him one day when Satoshi had to invite a friend to one of… his dad's 'gatherings'. Satoshi, having only the choice to bring Daisuke, brought the red-head along. Daisuke, already hating Satoshi's dad, was in immense shock to see that Mr. Hiwatari was standing there. Pondering to himself, he wondered if that meant that he was related to Satoshi.

"Daisuke Niwa, what a surprise."

Daisuke was just staring.

"I know this may be a surprise to you… it is to me too."

Still staring.

Daisuke finally let his eyes travel to the person standing behind Mr. Hiwatari. (1) There was a purple haired boy, about 19, with purple eyes to match his hair. He was pretty muscular, and tall.

"Er, Mr. Hiwatari, Satoshi isn't here…." Daisuke said, thinking the man was looking for Satoshi.

"Don't be silly, say hi to your stepbrother."

Daisuke gulped when the purple-haired boy approached him. He was a lot taller than him, which made Daisuke feel immeasurably short.

"Dark." the tall boy said.

Daisuke was confused for a second until he realized it was his name.

"Uh… Daisuke."

"Well, I should be leaving now, important business! Have fun!" Hiwatari said in a fake-happy voice. When he shut the door, he frowned as he turned on his heel and left the porch.

Dark flopped on the couch, putting his feet on a glass table. "H-hey, don't do that!" Daisuke immediately exclaimed.

"Pssh, whatever," he said, waving Daisuke off.

Daisuke fidgeted. He wished his mom would just call right now. His wish was answered, and he quickly jumped for the phone.

"Hello?" he said, almost dropping the phone clumsily.

_"DAI-CHAN! IS DARK THERE YET!"_ Daisuke heard his energetic mom yell.

"Uh, yes, he is."

_"Did your… step father already come? Is he there?"_

"Uh, he left. Why?"

Emiko brushed his question away with a giggle. "Well, come on the plane right now! I'll see you in 3 hours!"

**2 hours later**

"This. is. HORRIBLE!" Riku Harada yelled! Her short brown hair wildly bounced in anger.

The youngest sister, about 16, looked at her reflection in the mirror. "C'mon, Riku! It's not that bad having a **man **in our all-girls dormitory!" she said.

Riku and Risa looked exactly alike, except for the fact Riku had shorter hair, and they were both different. Risa and Riku went to Azumono High School (?), and Risa was in dance classes and drama club, while Riku was in chorus, but unknowns to her sister, and on the track team.

Emiko had gathered all the girls: Ritsuko Fukuda, Riku Harada, Risa Harada, Menou Kurashina, and Miyuki Sawamura in a group meeting discussing Daisuke coming to the dorm.

"This is crazy! This is an all-**girls** dorm, for crying out loud!" Riku yelled.

"Riku, I'm sure it's OK. It's Emiko's son after all," Miyuki said.

"But remember LAST time? When we were 14!" Riku yelled.

"Riku, don't sweat the small stuff!" Risa said, agreeing with Miyuki.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with this! Menou, you understand what I'm talking about, right! Ritsuko?"

"It's no big deal. Don't sweat the small stuff!" Ritsuko said. (2)

"Fine by me," Menou said, playing around with her necklace.

Emiko clapped her hands together. "I guess it's agreed then! I'll be back in a year to check up on you!"

Riku threw her hands down in mock defeat. The other girls nodded, leaving to their rooms, all except Menou.

"I'm sure it's fine. He seems really nice."

_You haven't even met him._

Menou left her as well, leaving just Riku and the furniture. She groaned and left there as well, going to her room across from Risa's, next to Ritsuko's. She got out her bear she had for 13 years.

"This sucks," she said to herself.

The bear immediately reminded her of when she was 5. She had visited Emiko's dorm for the first time around then. That day, she had brought her bear, but it managed to get lost. She had sat in the sandbox that day when a boy around 7, had found the bear and gave it back to her, then ran off. She never did find out who he was, though.

"Maybe Emiko knows about it… or maybe it was just a dream, anyways."

She looked out her window, seeing the two boys who would be staying as the landowners for their dorm. One had red hair, and looked fairly okay, but the other was tall and muscular, and had purple hair. From her assumption, he seemed like the type she would hate.

Ritsuko stared up at the beauty standing before her. "Oh my god!" she squealed, seeing Dark smile.

Daisuke sweat dropped. He already hated Dark, he was constantly making fun of his fear of heights **(3 IMPORTANT)** on the plane.

Miyuki was chattering with Ritsuko about how cute Dark was, as well as with Risa, and Menou just stared at Daisuke. He oddly reminded her of someone she met in her younger years, but brushed the thought off. It wasn't worth pondering anyway, he died when Menou was 5.

Riku glared at Dark when she came downstairs. He smiled at her, expecting her to smother in a puddle, but the glare was still piercing at him.

_This guy looks like bad news… but he looks familiar…_

"Riku, this guy looks great!" Ritsuko yelled, immediately talking to Riku about how cute the boys were. Riku just smiled bitterly.

(1) Sorry for all the Mr.'s I don't know his name!

(2) A lot like Risa, no?

**(3) A little contest! D Whoever can point out who I borrowed this trait from (It's in a manga, and the Manga's name starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'A' and the person's name starts with an 'A' is the only hints I'll give you) gets to decide who Dark will first go on a date with out of all the girls. Ha, it can't be Riku though, sorry! D LOL, you can find the answer somewhere at T o k y o p o p . c o m in the 'K' section. Good luck! LOL, I made this pretty easy, many people should know if they read shoujo (girls) manga.**

Authors Note: D Heh, listening to 'Tales of Symphonia' music really helps the mood! Suggest you go get the full downloaded MIDIS at **Midi Shrine**!

**Next: Emiko's vacation is a disaster! Her ex is on the cruise! (Disaster)**


	3. Disaster

**Authors Note**: I'm so glad everyone likes it:D Lol, my friend left kinda early because of a party, so now I decided to update. God, doesn't seem like anyone got the answer to the trivia, even though I gave like… a week I think. Well, anyway, the answer is 'Akito from Kodacha'. Ha, I really thought someone would come up with the answer, but I guess not. Well, that's OK! I'll just choose one of the girls myself. I have also started a new website… so please take a little peek if you want to!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.N. Angel or Love Hina.

**Side Note**: I decided I should add how the girls are going to address each other.

**ImPoRtAnT****: Does anyone know Satoshi's dad's name? If you don't I have to keep calling him Mr. Hiwatari.**

**Addresses**:

Riku: (To Emiko- Emiko) (To Ritsuko- Ritsuko) (To Menou- Menou) (To Miyuki – Miyuki) To Risa: Risa To Daisuke: Niwa To Dark: Pervert (lol)

Menou: (To Emiko: Mrs. Niwa) (To: Ritsuko: Ritsuko) (To Miyuki- Miyuki-san) (To Riku: Riku-san) (To Daisuke: Niwa) (To Dark: Mr. Dark) (To Risa: Risa-san)

Ritsuko: (To Emiko: Emiko) (To Menou: Menou) (To Miyuki- Miyuki) (To Riku: Riku) (Daisuke: Daisuke) (To Dark: Dark)

Miyuki: (She'll just call them by their first names.)

Risa: (She'll just call them by their first names, but call Dark Mr. Dark.)

_Stepbrothers, Stepfathers and Inns_

_Chapter 3 – Disaster_

Usually, Riku would wake up to the smell of Menou's cooking… the smell of eggs and bacon being fried, usually with some noodles, occasionally. When she woke up today, she smelled smoke. Thinking Risa had got up early to try and outshine Menou, she walked downstairs, expecting just smoke, and no fire.

She came downstairs to see Daisuke, clumsily trying to get a fire out, with the aid of Menou.

"Ah! Riku-san, please help!" Menou cried.

Riku immediately grabbed a towel and fanned the fire out. She sighed in relief when it was out.

"What happened?" she asked Daisuke, a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry! I wanted to cook, since you know, I'm like, the new landlord, and then she asked me a question and then I asked for her name and then…"

Riku listened to the boy blab on, but it was kinda cute in a way. He finally finished his long explanation.

"I'm really sorry… Ms…"

"Harada, Harada Riku."

"Ms. Harada."

"That's OK, it was an accident," Riku said, being a little forgiving. After all, it was his first day. He seemed like the clumsy type anyhow.

Riku's forgiving quickly went away when she saw Dark putting his feet on Emiko's $100 dollar painting on the table.

"Get your feet off the table! Do you have manners?" Riku yelled, already annoyed at the purple haired boy.

Dark just ignored her, pretending like it was his house. Riku groaned, giving up. "I'll skip breakfast today, Menou," Riku said, shuffling past Daisuke and Menou. She slipped into her jogging shoes and went down the stairs.

_I can't believe Emiko would do something like this! Leave us girls with an annoying klutz, and with some idiot with no manners! If only I didn't give up so easily…_

"I'm really sorry, Menou-chan!" Daisuke said, apologizing for the 5th time.

"That's OK, it's kinda my fault…" Menou said, bowing, being the polite one she was.

Menou found herself staring at Daisuke again. Once again, the resemblance of a certain person creeped into her mind. She shook it off again.

_No no no! He died 12 years ago!_

She tugged at her necklace, remembering when he gave it to her that night. Daisuke noticed she was staring at him and looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Kurashina?"

"No! Nothing at all!" (1)

Ritsuko bounded down the stairs. "What's for breakfast today!" she asked, in high energy. She frowned when she saw the burnt remains of eggs and bacon.

"I'm guessing Risa woke up early again today?" she asked.

"Hey!" Risa yelled, annoyed.

Emiko placed her auburn hat on her head, relaxing. She closed her eyes, but the sun was blocked out of her eyes when someone stood in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Mr. Hiwatari.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Might we have a talk?"

"Risa Harada?" the doctor called.

Risa stood up, sighing. Menou had forced her to go to the eye doctor today, explaining that Risa's sight seemed to be acting up. Sometimes, she swore, Menou would make one fine mother of some lucky man. Menou was the silent type, who always seemed to be daydreaming. Once, she talked about it to Risa but made her swear not to tell anyone. It seemed kinda strange to Risa, but she promised anyway. Menou only had talked to Risa about her past, but as much as Risa wanted to blab it, she kept her mouth shut.

Risa sat down in the big chair, eyeing the equipment in the room. There was something that looked like a laser, which scared Risa, as well as an eye chart, and some big machine hooked up to the chair. The man pulled the machine that looked like a laser near Risa, which scared her.

"Don't worry, it's not a laser. Just look at the green dot," the man said, sensing Risa's fear.

Risa gulped, but did as he said. She yelped when something watery hit her eye.

The basic things went on – Risa had to look at an eye chart and say the letters… and she got everything wrong, needless to say.

"What's that letter?" he asked, pointing to a V.

"Uh…. 9?" Risa said, sweat dropping.

When the doctor told her she needed glasses, Risa almost screamed.

He picked out some coke-bottle glasses for her, and she looked at her reflection. Big round glasses covered her eyes.

"Noooo!" Risa yelled, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Uh, Ms. Harada, the cost for your glasses is 89.98," he said.

Risa nodded, wanting to cry. So much for going to a carnival.

_"Menou means 'Agate', so I thought I'd give it to you," his calm voice said._

_Menou was at a loss for words once the necklace went around her neck. Menou blinked rapidly, trying not to get caught up into his red eyes. Aside from all of the abuse she had gone through, maybe this one person truly cared for her. Maybe, she could experience love._

_The necklace was shaped smoothly, with winds on either side of it. She gasped when she heard the familiar man speak again. She could have swore his eyes turned a shade of purple._

_"Hurry on Menou, before you get caught."_

_Menou nodded, her heels splashing up the cold water. She turned around, seeing her love disappear out of her sight._

Menou yelped when strong hands griped her shoulders.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in front of a stove," she heard someone say, his hot breath tickling her face.

"Ah! Mr. Dark!" she said, slightly jumping.

"Menou, isn't it?" he asked, turning on the charm.

"Ah.. yes."

She felt his hands reach (2) for her necklace. Her immediate reaction was to jump away. She then noticed what she did.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" she yelled, trying not to laugh at the food all over Dark's face.

"It's okay when a pretty lady like you does it."

"Ahhh…." Menou said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Riku came in just in time, yelling, "Pervert! Get away from her!"

Dark turned around. "Why, it's the stubborn girl. How are you?"

"Don't think just because your step-mom is the landowner, don't think you can flirt with all of us!" Riku said defensively.

"Uh… Riku-san? It's OK, I'm fine…"

Risa came in behind Riku, holding her glasses in hand, staring at them.

"Ah, Risa-san, you're back! Did the appointment go well?"

Risa sighed. "It's horrible! I have to wear… glasses!"

Everyone just stared at the brown eyed overdramatic girl.

"Menou? Can I come in?" Risa asked, knocking at the bathroom door.

Risa opened the door after the 'Okay' in her pink towel and all. Menou was already in the bath. Menou didn't like to take a bath in the hot springs after a certain incident when they were all about 14 – 15, so only Miyuki, Ritsuko, Risa and Riku used the hot springs. It was unkown to Menou why Risa had decided to come in today.

"Risa-san? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not! I just didn't want to be in the bath alone."

Menou didn't bother to ask her out what was really going on.

"Actually, I was wondering… what do you think of Dark?"

Menou blinked, wondering why the sudden interest. "I don't know… what about you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I think he's soooo cool!"

Menou sweat dropped. A favor was going to be asked.

"Ooo, Menou…. I know how much you like to write poems…"

"Risa-san…. I'm not writing anything for you."

"Oh, please! I just want to impress Mr. Dark!"

Menou sighed. "Okay, okay."

Risa yelped in happiness. "Oh yeah, and how's your Language Arts project coming along? I kinda need help with that, too…"

Authors Note:D Ha, well there goes the third chapter. I wanted to get into the concept of Menou and try and hint you on in who's she's talking about. The next chapter will be more about Risa and Ritsuko, as well as Miyuki. A little bit more about Menou's past will be revealed, as long as you happy people keep reviewing! Hahaa. This chapter exceeds a lot of text too. Oo Geez, it took like 2 hours to write.

So, review, please!

(1) She reminds me of this girl from Chrono Crusade… OO

(2) Felt his hands reach? Does that sound weird to any of you?


End file.
